


you were fire and I wanted to burn

by mikunicchi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/pseuds/mikunicchi
Summary: Just like the butterflies that flew to the sun despite the risk of burning, Sho decided to give himself up to him, despite knowing that he would burn if he flew too close to the sun.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	you were fire and I wanted to burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuuki_Nyanmaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/gifts).



> I was writing this for Yuuki's birthday as its based on our conversation on Twitter. I could't finish it by then, due to rl problems and some other things but Yuuki's an amazing person who keeps forgiving me for everything. 
> 
> My dearest soulmate, I am thanking God every day for letting us reconnect and happy belated birthday again. I love you and I'm honoured to write my first ever Sakuraiba pairing for you. (o゜▽゜)o☆❤💚
> 
> An apology: I realized I haven't squeezed Ohno anywhere after everything was over. It wasn't intentional so please don't beat me up!

Sho would always remember the first night he had seen Aiba Masaki. He would always remember how the latter was surrounded by men and women and how he was shining when Sho first saw him in the dim lights of the small bar. He was having a bad day, wanting nothing but a strong drink to silence his thoughts after dealing with a terrible case and maybe that was the reason he looked so bright to Sho’s eyes. He was smiling so warmly, in strong contrast to the unattainable aura he was emitting, and Sho watched people surrounding him. He was like the sun and all those thirsty souls were gathering around him as butterflies gathered around the light.

He was looking at the man who stood there and his look must have been obvious to the bartender who would become a close friend of his over the time.

“Eye-catching, huh?” Sho heard the man calling out to him and he had to tear his gaze away from the dazzling man to the bartender who was busy wiping the glasses.

“He certainly knows how to hold himself,” he replied, trying to look aloof.

The bartender grinned and Sho sensed evilness from that smile. The petite bartender had a glow in his eyes, which made him look younger than he probably was and Sho didn’t want to dwell into what that shine meant.

“His name is Aiba Masaki,” the bartender said.

Sho threw him a look. “And I didn’t ask?”

“You want to know who he is,” The bartender stated matter-of-factly. “Everyone does. So I am just making it easier for you. You are going to be grateful to me.”

Sho exhaled a sigh. “I don’t think so, mister.”

“Believe me, you will.”

Those were the last words of the bartender as he moved to the other side of the long counter to take the order of someone else, but Sho didn’t care at all. He was busy with something else.

Aiba Masaki, Sho noted as his eyes once again landed on the latter.

He was surrounded by people and for some reason, Sho couldn’t help but inspect those faces. Beautiful faces were around him, and those beautiful faces were no doubt rich, as Sho could tell so from their clothing and accessories. The fact they sought for the man in front of them appeared on those faces; they all wanted the attention of the man in front of them, and the man gave it to them happily.

Sho was different from them. He was yet to experience the charm of the man that lightened the darkness around him, while he sat there in the corner of the small bar, his presence hidden by the shadows. The man belonged to the sun, Sho could easily tell. And the sun was always out of the reach of the powerless humans.

Sho’s lips curled up in a sarcastic matter. “Don’t fly too close to the sun,” he mumbled to himself, remembering the myth of Icarus. He decided to stop looking, stop being curious about the other man and returned to nursing his whiskey.

His mind once again wandered to the case he had dealt with today. Sometimes Sho just had no idea why he wasn’t some kind of heartless lawyer who wouldn’t take a case if it wouldn’t benefit him. But he couldn’t since the justice everyone trusted didn’t work for the favour of the weaker most of the time in this age.

His client had to go to jail for killing the rapist of his daughter today. Homicide was a serious crime and hardly a few lawyers would accept a case that was lost from the start but Sho still defended him the best he could.

His client didn’t regret it. And despite the logical part of his brain telling him that homicide isn’t acceptable in no sense, another part of him couldn’t blame the father who did this.

 _“Kumi… she killed herself after that bastard was released from jail because of his father,”_ his client told him, Sho could still hear the sadness of losing a loved one from the voice of the father. _“So I killed him. I accept any punishment.”_

Sho sighed. As a lawyer, he was bound to do what the laws ordered him to. But as a person, a part of him couldn’t blame the father for what he did. His eyes were focused on the caramel colour of the whiskey in front of him and his knuckles were turning white due to his clenched fist. There was nothing he could do, this mere fact annoyed him to no end.

“You will hurt yourself at this rate.”

Sho was taken out of his trance by those words. His head turned towards the sound instinctively and _oh_. He was looking right into the sun, despite knowing that the hands of his wrist-watch pointed after midnight.

“Aiba Masaki,” Sho found himself muttering unaware of doing so.

Aiba Masaki smiled. And despite knowing that he wasn’t the only one on the receiving side of that smile, Sho still felt his heart skip a beat.

“I thought this was the first time we met,” Aiba Masaki stated, a mysterious smile lingering on his lips. “And I thought this was the first time you came here.”

“It is,” he admitted, recovering quickly, then pointed at the bartender with his chin. “He was the one who introduced you to me.”

Aiba Masaki followed his gaze. His smile widened when he saw the bartender. “I see, so it was Nino.”

“Nino?”

“The bartender. His name is Ninomiya. He likes to tease. We… let’s say that I have a long story with him,” Aiba chuckled. “Anyway,” Aiba continued. “You know me, but I still have no idea who you are.” Aiba smiled warmly, coaxing Sho to relax. Sho wasn’t an idiot, he got that Aiba Masaki was one of the most wanted names and faces in that bar even without Ninomiya hinting it to him. But he looked sincere, for someone who was a famous name of the night.

Sho snorted. It was hard to think that this person was flirting with him but that day Sho desperately needed someone to talk to. He desperately needed someone who would simply stop his mind from wandering to the thoughts that drowned him so.

So he gave his name to Aiba Masaki.

At the back of his mind, Sho was once again thinking about Icarus. Why did he fly to the sun at the cost of burning, he felt like he was starting to understand.

Sho knew that he was going to get burnt if he got too much too close to him. Sho knew that since the moment he laid his eyes upon him. But it was already impossible to back out. One look was all it took. And he was in love with Aiba Masaki even before he could stop himself.

***

After that first night, Sho had found himself carrying his feet to the bar where he had met Aiba Masaki over and over again. They had only spoken for an hour, where Aiba listened to what Sho had to say, without saying anything. His presence next to Sho was warm, keeping him grounded and providing him with enough space to open up.

It didn’t take Sho too long to understand why people were drawn to Aiba Masaki. He was overflowing with life and it was only natural for people to be drawn to him. Aiba Masaki was like an oasis found in the desert, or like the forbidden fruit that shouldn’t be touched. There were just as many ways to describe his presence, but either way, Sho knew that Aiba was out of his reach.

“You are here again,” Ninomiya grinned as he slid a glass of whiskey on the rocks in front of him.

“Is that a problem?” Sho questioned, putting his suit jacket on the chair next to him.

“Not really,” Nino shrugged. “On the contrary, I like you very much, Sho-chan.” Sho snorted as Nino added, “I think we have something in common.”

Sho didn’t need to ask what Nino was talking about. Ninomiya was smart, which was why they probably liked each other. He was perfectly aware that Sho had been coming to his bar because of one person.

Sho didn’t have to turn his head to look who came in as the door of the bar opened to reveal Aiba.

It had been a while since Sho’s first encounter with Aiba, and yet, he was still in awe how much the atmosphere of one place changed the moment he set his feet inside. Sho wondered if everyone felt the pull he felt towards Aiba. It was like a tide, the perfect push and pull. Aiba, with that existence of him pulling Sho towards himself, and the fact that Aiba was never alone was the push Sho needed. They were at a perfect distance: not strangers, yet not friends. Only acquaintances. Sho wanted more, Sho always wanted more but he also didn’t want more. A few months spent looking at Aiba from afar taught Sho that looking at him from afar was enough too.

“Good evening, Nino-chan,” Aiba greeted Nino with a bright smile, leaning onto the counter and showing off his long and slim body. He was wearing a black Armani suit, which enveloped his body perfectly. It was an order made, Sho could tell. His black hair was rimmed on the side, not a single strand out of place. “Can you give me whiskey on the rocks?”

However, Nino was faster than him, as he slid the glass of whiskey in front of him. “Long day?” Nino asked casually. Sho never questioned what kind of relationship Nino had with Aiba, but they were closer than anyone Aiba seemed to be close with here.

“One of the longest ones,” Aiba sighed, before grabbing the glass with his long and slender fingers and bringing it up to his lips. He took a sip, his Adam's apple moving up and down with the action. Sho tried to mind his own business. He tried to focus on his documents, but having such an alluring creature right next to him was very distracting.

“You can’t make everyone happy, you know that right?” Nino commented.

Aiba chuckled without humor. “That doesn’t mean I can’t try, right?”

Nino shook his head disapprovingly. He was about to say something, possibly argue with Aiba but he just decided against it. “Whatever,” he commented before hurrying to the back of the bar.

“Kazu?”

Sho’s eyes snapped to the voice calling the first name of the bartender, and landing on the owner of the voice. Sho had been coming to that bar long enough to meet Nino’s significant other, Matsumoto Jun.

Nino’s head turned towards the voice, and Sho could see the way his face lit up, even though he hid it well. “Oh you’re back?”

Matsumoto Jun had always had such an effect on Ninomiya, as far as Sho observed. Nino disappeared behind the counter, but Sho could see what was happening from where he was sitting. Nino was standing in front of Jun, holding hands and whispering to each other. It made Sho feel like he was spying on an inmate moment, so he looked away immediately.

However, the moment he turned his head, he was face to face with Aiba Masaki. Sho couldn’t help but jump with surprise. He certainly wasn’t expecting to find Aiba Masaki so close to him.

“Oh, I see Jun-chan is here.” Aiba commented casually. He was so close that Sho could smell the distinctive aroma of the whiskey he had been drinking. “No wonder Nino-chan left me like that,” he shrugged with a small pout on his lips.

How could someone be this alluring without effort — Sho’s mind was circling around that question.

Then the thing Sho expected the least happened: Aiba turned to him, leaning on the counter slightly and smiling towards Sho, and spoke out. “So… Sakurai, was it? Sakurai Sho?”

Sho could only nod.

“I have been seeing you here an awful lot lately,” Aiba said, not asking, simply stating the fact because truly, Sho had been coming to that bar _an awful lot_.

“Yes,” Sho acknowledged Aiba, not giving out more.

“I see,” Aiba nodded. “What do you do, Sakurai-san?”

“I’m a lawyer,” Sho said simply, he certainly didn’t need to give out more information to Aiba at this moment.

Aiba hummed, looking at Sho from head to toe, not even trying to mask it. “I thought all lawyers were old men,” he chuckled. “And you’re reading up here?” Aiba asked curiously.

“Being stuck in an office with lots of old men gets boring, you see,” Sho replied, which got Aiba to laugh out loud.

“You are funny,” Aiba commented. “Today has been an awful day, Sakurai-san.”

“Is there any way I can help?” Sho asked without thinking.

Aiba didn’t answer for a long moment, but just looked into Sho’s eyes. Sho didn’t look away, he just stood there, looking straight into Aiba’s eyes, ready to accept whatever Aiba wanted to give him.

When Aiba spoke, his husky voice echoed in Sho’s mind. “You are already helping, Sho-san.”

***

Sweet, hot and alluring. The man who was sitting right beside him, could be described like that. They were sitting so close to each other, and Sho could feel the body temperature of Aiba next to him. His scent was enveloping Sho’s whole world, making him lose his mind. The still sensible side of his brain was telling him to move away, get away from him if he still wanted to get out of there unharmed, while his heart argued with his brain fervently that Aiba Masaki was and could never be any harm.

It was an already lost battle, Sho was very much aware of that. He had fallen for Aiba. There was nothing that could prevent that. No power in the world, no matter how almighty it was, could stand in front of Aiba Masaki and get out without falling for him at some degree.

 _Deal with it,_ Sho thought melancholically. _It’s too late to get out of his trap now._

“Sho-san…” Aiba looked at him deeply in the eyes. And with those eyes _-oh those eyes-_ he asked for _something._ “Don’t leave tonight.”

It was a first. Sho could tell that much even without seeing the reaction of Ninomiya, who was wiping the glasses at the other side of the bar. Sho could see him from the corner of his eyes, and how his hand came to a halt when Aiba asked that. As far as Sho observed, Aiba was the one who always gave. He kept answering the expectations, he was the perfect creature in that bar. Yet, he had asked for _something_ from _Sho._ And who was he to deny Aiba Masaki?

Aiba’s hand felt hot and it burned where he was touching Sho even through his clothes as they went out of the bar together. Aiba led him into a hotel, _an actual hotel_ which looked classy and very much expensive. Aiba didn’t play around just for sex, Sho could see that much. The anticipation and the desire was making the blood that’s running in his veins boil.

They rode the elevator until the top floor, and Aiba opened the door of the room with the key he got from the reception. Sho had no idea what Aiba did for a living, but he sure was rich enough to get a room on the top floor of a hotel in the middle of Tokyo.

The door closed with a soft click behind them and Aiba let Sho into the room without saying much. The glass across the room was showing the beautiful night scenery of Tokyo, as Sho walked towards the windows hypnotized. It was silent, and the carpet flooring was easing the sound of their steps. Sho stood in front of the massive glass, looking out and thinking that people, despite their incompetence, could create such a beautiful scenery. Aiba hadn’t turned the lights on, and Sho was grateful for that. Aiba didn’t say anything, didn’t do anything. He just let Sho enjoy the view for the time being.

“This is beautiful,” Sho said, still looking out of the window.

“It’s nice to know that you appreciate the view.”

“Others don’t?”

Aiba hummed. “I haven’t brought anyone here.”

Sho looked up curiously, his eyes meeting Aiba through the glass immediately. Aiba was standing behind Sho, close enough to touch, but not touching. “Why?” Sho asked as he kept looking at Aiba through the glass.

“I always take others to where _they_ want,” Aiba said with a shrug. And it was enough for Sho to understand that today was different from others. _Sho_ was different from _others._ That alone was enough for Sho at the moment.

He turned back, facing Aiba. They were so close as Sho looked straight into the eyes of Aiba Masaki.

“What do _you_ want?” It was a question Sho wanted to ask since the moment he laid his eyes upon Aiba Masaki. Aiba looked taken aback. Sho kept looking at him, as Aiba struggled with his reply. He didn’t mind though. He didn’t mind as long as he was together with him, there at the moment.

“You can do anything _you_ want,” Sho whispered, making Aiba look at him with wonder. “I will accept anything _you_ want.”

“You…” Aiba stuttered. Sho waited for him, as neither of them dared to move. Sho knew what he wanted. He wanted Aiba Masaki to _want him._ Aiba let out a breath in a resigned manner, then he took the last step and closed the distance between them. He brought his hand to Sho’s cheeks, caressing them softly, he trailed down to Sho’s neck. Aiba’s fingers moved slowly to the back of Sho’s neck, and with one swift movement of his other hand, Sho’s body was slammed into Aiba’s tall and slim figure. Their lips crushed on the next second, and despite not actually saying that he wanted Sho, Aiba’s kiss sure told a lot more.

Sho answered the kiss just as eagerly, wrapping his arms around Aiba’s torso in order to bring him closer. Their lips didn’t fight for dominance, as Sho already decided that he would let Aiba fulfill his own desire tonight. Aiba’s tongue didn’t meet any resistance, as it started its discovery inside Sho’s mouth. He was pleased to discover how sensitive and pliant Sho was in his arms. Sho let out a moan when Aiba’s hands traveled down, touching his ass through his slacks.

He moaned once again, when he felt Aiba’s hardness pressing on his skin. They parted for a second, eyes meeting. No words are exchanged, yet there was a whole conversation there.

Soon, Sho’s jacket and dress shirt slid off his shoulders, and it didn’t take long for his back to hit the soft mattress.

He kept his eyes open, he kept looking at Aiba, to see his glory, to feel the heat of his fingers on his skin, as if to engrave this moment into his mind.

***

Sho had never labeled himself as someone logical. He had been called so, but never once did he think of himself as someone like that. Truly, he had been a proper person, living the life by its rules, but Sho had passions, and desires.

And passion and desire never blend well with logic.

He had desires, and he had enough passion to live up to those desires. He wouldn’t hold back for something he wanted, a reason why he had the most intense fights with his mother through the years. He was a rebel, a hot-blooded rebel back then. But he had become a more level-headed person as he aged. And he had learned how to hide his desires well with time, to the point that people in his office thought that he was almost a machine.

It was for good, Sho had thought all the time, until he had seen him.

Until he had started to desire _him._

He had spent months watching Aiba Masaki from afar, knowing that if Sho wanted anything from him, Aiba would give it to him. Sho was smart enough to figure out how much of a giver Aiba was, and he was sure that Aiba would give him whatever Sho wanted, or expected.

However, even Sho himself wasn’t sure what he actually expected from Aiba, or what he wanted from him to begin with.

Was he expecting company? Was he hoping for a friendship? Was he desiring to feel Aiba’s hands on his skin? Or was he wishing for more?

Therefore, Sho decided not to act upon his feelings. Because he knew himself better than anyone, he was also aware that he was going to want more. And a part of him was aware that he wouldn’t get whatever he _truly_ wanted from Aiba.

It was another night, as he sat on his regular chair in front of the counter, the sound of his fingers moving smoothly on the keyboard of his laptop. He was deep in thoughts about the new case he had and he wasn’t expecting it when a drink slid in front of him.

Sho looked up from his laptop, with a confused look at Nino. “I didn’t order this?”

“I did,” someone replied instead of Nino, and Sho didn’t have to look to see who was talking.

“Aiba-san,” Sho turned to face him. He was wearing a soft blue buttoned shirt, and blue jeans which fit his frame so well. His sleeves were rolled up and he had his leather jacket hung at the back of his chair. His black hair was slicked back yet again, but this time a fringe was falling onto his eyes. He looked different this time. Elegant as always, but young. Sho couldn’t help but drink the sight in front of him.

“Today is Saturday,” Aiba remarked when Sho didn’t say anything more. “Don’t you rest every once in a while?” he asked curiously, leaning on the counter as he took a peek at the screen of his laptop. “You’re always working whenever you come here.”

Sho hummed, looking at his laptop blankly for a second. “I like working?”

“Is that an answer or are you asking me?”

“Answering, I guess,” Sho shrugged.

Aiba chuckled as if he was truly enjoying it. The sound was different from that usual high pitched laughter of his which Sho got used to listening to. “You are funny, Sho-chan.”

“Sho-chan?”

“Is it a problem if I call you that?” Aiba cocked his head to the side, looking right into Sho’s eyes and Sho could see the schimmer inside them.

“Not really,” he shrugged and turned back to his laptop, because it felt dangerous to keep looking into those eyes. There was silence for a while, and Sho could feel Aiba’s eyes on him. He didn’t know what to do, so he just focused on his document on the screen, but his fingers had long lost their pace on the keyboard.

Aiba was the one who broke the silence.

“You know, Sho-chan…” he started, making Sho turn to him once again. “I have been wondering.”

“You have been wondering?”

Aiba pointed at Sho with his forefinger. “I have been wondering about you.”

Sho raised an eyebrow, gesturing to Aiba to elaborate more.

“You are always here,” Aiba started carefully, trying his best to read Sho’s intentions. “You come, stay here, look at me, but never ask. You never ask for anything.”

Sho snorted. “I ask for things. Do you think Nino would let me stay if I at least didn’t order something?”

Aiba didn’t seem affected by that answer though. “But you don’t ask anything from me.”

That managed to silence Sho.

“You are smart,” Aiba continued. “I know you are aware of everything happening here. And I know that you are also aware that you can ask _anything_ from me. People come here to ask things from me. But you don’t.”

Sho stayed silent for a second, not knowing how to answer Aiba. He was aware of everything, just as Aiba said, but then again it wasn’t _that_ easy. So he decided to go for the truth.

“It’s not that easy,” he said, taking a sip from his whiskey.

Aiba raised an eyebrow. “Not easy?” he questioned. “I never thought it was ever complicated.”

Sho chuckled. “You are easy, it’s because of that.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“Of course.”

Aiba hummed, but he didn’t look convinced. Sho shook his head. “You really don’t get it, do you?” Sho asked.

Aiba’s lips curled up, looking at Sho with his shining eyes. He completely turned his body towards Sho, putting his hand under his chin, and demanded. “Entertain me?”

Sho also turned towards him, and they were completely facing each other, he took a deep breath. “You are like the sun,” he started, not sure what Aiba would think of him. “You are like the sun, and it’s impossible to stay away from you. People are drawn to you, whatever it costs them, even if they end up burning.”

“And you? How about you, Sho-chan?” Aiba asked straightly.

Sho smiled bitterly, and he was sure that was enough of an answer for Aiba.

“And is this why you don’t ask anything?”

Sho looked straight into Aiba’s eyes, a minute passed while Aiba waited for an answer. “I don’t want anything. I don’t need anything.” It was an obvious lie. But it was also the truth. Sho wanted so much more, but he also didn’t want anything that would destroy _this._ “I am fine with just watching from here.”

Aiba was taken aback, Sho could say. Aiba blinked a few times, and Sho was thinking what to say next in order to change the topic, but Aiba was faster.

“Ask something from me,” Aiba said. “Anything. Whatever you want, I will make it happen.”

Aiba’s gaze was so strong, so hot on his skin and he could feel himself burning. “I don’t…” he started, only to be cut by Aiba.

“Please don’t refuse me,” Aiba said, reaching out and grabbing Sho’s hand. Sho gulped, it was strange to feel Aiba’s long slender fingers on himself, and the warmth of him on his skin. It burned where Aiba was touching, but it was okay, Sho didn’t mind burning if it was for Aiba.

“I…” Sho started, not sure about what to ask from Aiba, knowing that he had actually meant every word he had said. _Anything,_ Aiba had said, and Sho knew that Aiba would make anything happen, had Sho asked. But he just couldn’t think of anything. He didn’t need anything. He didn’t need anything but the person in front of him. “I want to eat ramen,” he ended up answering.

Aiba blinked in surprise. “Ramen? Really? You really want ramen?”

Sho felt his face heating up. “I guess?”

Then Aiba started laughing, the sound of his merry laugh echoed in the bar, making everyone turn their head in their direction. Aiba was still holding his hand, and it was strangely making Sho feel shy. When he tried to free his hand from Aiba’s hold, Aiba just held it stronger.

“Then be it ramen,” Aiba smiled so brightly, making Sho’s heart skip a beat. “Let’s go and eat ramen, Sho-chan.”

***

Sho wouldn’t deny that he had fantasized about Aiba, if you asked him. There was nothing to deny, really. Sho was aware that the person named Aiba Masaki had been an active material of countless people’s fantasy. And he was also aware that Aiba was very much aware of that too.

However, never in his wildest dreams he had thought he would be sitting in a ramen shop together with Aiba Masaki, slurping one of best ramen he ever had in his life.

Sho let out a delighted sound, making Aiba chuckle. Sho’s cheeks were filled with ramen, and all his attention was on the bowl in front of him. “This is good,” he murmured. “This is really good.”

“I am glad to be able to live up to your expectations,” Aiba grinned.

“This is the best ramen I’ve ever had,” Sho said the moment he managed to swallow the noodles he stuffed into his mouth. “Why are you not eating? It’s such a waste!”

Aiba was sitting in front of him without eating anything. He was just sitting there, his chin on his hand and with a smile adorning his lips. “I am full.”

“You are?” Sho asked curiously.

“Mm. Just watching you is enough.”

Sho froze when Aiba blurted that out. He looked at Aiba, who was smiling softly at him. It was then that Aiba reached out, his long and slender fingers touching the corner of Sho’s lips. Time stopped for a few seconds while Aiba’s fingers lingered on Sho’s skin.

Time started to move once again when Aiba retreated his hand. “You had something there,” he said before bringing the finger he touched Sho with to his mouth and licking it. Sho’s breath hitched and seeing that, Aiba encouraged him to continue. “Come on, it will get cold,” he said, leaning with his chin on his hand once again.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Sho grumbled as he lowered his eyes to the bowl in front of him, wanting to focus on his ramen.

“Why?” Aiba asked innocently.

“You are distracting me,” Sho pouted before he grabbed the _renge_ again and slurped another good portion of noodles.

“I could kiss you right now,” Aiba blurted out suddenly, making Sho choke on his food. “Ops,” he murmured, quickly handing some water to Sho before jumping to his feet, rubbing Sho’s back up and down until he calmed down.

“What are you doing?!” Sho glared at Aiba when he was able to speak.

“I’m sorry?” Aiba apologized, still smiling.

“It’s not funny,” Sho narrowed his eyes.

“Okay, okay,” Aiba laughed. “I am sorry, really.”

Sho heaved a sigh, shaking his head. He barely knew Aiba, yet it was already impossible for him to stay mad at him. The way Aiba was looking at him was unsettling, he wasn’t sure what this whole thing was and where they were heading.

It was then Aiba interrupted his thoughts. “Tell me.”

Sho looked up at Aiba, who was looking at him with a curious and open expression. Sho weighed his options, wondering if he should really give it a try.

“I can see something is bothering you,” Aiba spoke when Sho didn’t answer. “Just tell me what it is.”

Sho let out a breath. “Why are we here?” he asked, looking straight into Aiba’s eyes.

Aiba blinked with confusion and cocked his head to the side. “Because you wanted to eat ramen?”

Sho groaned. “I know that, but you are the one who asked me to ask something from you.”

Aiba nodded. “And you asked for ramen, so we are here.”

Sho was close to face-palming when Aiba let out a merry laugh. “You are wondering why I took you here, I presume?”

“Yes, exactly.”

Aiba hummed, leaning back in the chair he was sitting, he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I think it’s safe to say that I want to get to know you better.”

Sho blinked. “And why is that even?” Aiba Masaki couldn’t be meaning that. He couldn’t possibly be indicating what Sho couldn’t even dare to voice.

Aiba’s lips curled up, and he looked Sho in the eye for a long minute. “I think it’s too early to answer that.”

“Aiba-san…”

“No need for formalities, Sho-chan,” Aiba interrupted him lightly, and added with a sweet smile. “Just call me Masaki.”

Sho rolled his eyes. “Then, Aiba-kun.”

Aiba pouted. “Well, that’ll do for now.”

“For now?” Sho asked as his eyebrows drew closer.

Aiba only smiled, so sweet and warm, and Sho found it very dangerous. “Let’s get going, if you’re done eating, Sho-chan,” Aiba said instead and stood up from his chair, casually walking towards the cashier.

“Wait up!” Sho ran after him, only catching him by the doors.

“I’ve already handled the payment, so let’s go!” Aiba said cheerfully when they were face to face once again.

Once they set their feet out of the ramen shop, the chilly autumn night welcomed them. Sho shivered unconsciously due to the weather. It wasn’t cold exactly, no, not yet, but it was still chilly enough to feel the cold. It was the remainder of the summer that was over, and that winter was waiting for them.

“Are you cold?” Aiba asked suddenly, interrupting Sho’s train of thoughts.

“Not really,” Sho denied but it still didn’t stop Aiba from pulling Sho closer to himself. “What are you doing?” Sho asked, confused.

“Keeping you warm?” Aiba replied sweetly. “Wouldn’t want my date to catch a cold.”

Sho snorted. “So this is a date?” Aiba nodded. “But you never date,” Sho pointed out.

“Stop bothering with details, Sho-chan,” Aiba whined. “You’re killing the joy.”

“I am sorry, bothering with details has always been a habit of mine,” Sho shot back.

“Must be due to your job,” Aiba’s head moved up and down, approvingly. “But I actually like it.”

“You just told me to stop bothering with details.”

“This and that is different.”

“How come?”

Aiba sighed, shaking his head resignedly. “I really wouldn’t want to face you in court.”

That made Sho laugh out loud. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Aiba grinned and changed the subject while he pulled Sho towards his fancy car. “So, tell me where you live.”

“It’s okay,” Sho interrupted him. “I can go back by myself.”

Aiba threw him a look. “I know you can, but I want to send you home myself,” he said as he held the door of his car open for Sho to get in. “Please?”

The way Aiba was looking at him was making it impossible to say no for Sho. Those puppy eyes, Sho thought gravely. Again, who was he to deny Aiba Masaki’s wish? Sho got in the car, while Aiba smiled happily.

The car started to hum slowly when Aiba started the engine, and Sho gave the address of his modest apartment. The car was definitely an expensive one, and it was for speed. Aiba must like speed, Sho assumed.

“So,” Aiba started lightly, breaking the silence. “What do you do in your free time?”

“Why are you asking?” Sho asked.

“I just want to get to know you better,” Aiba glanced at him for a second before turning his eyes back to the road.

Sho hummed, thinking about it. He wasn’t sure what Aiba was aiming at with these questions, or what he was trying to do with everything today, and he should have been suspicious of it, at least, or that was what he would do in normal circumstances. But this was Aiba Masaki sitting next to him asking questions, and Sho knew he would take the risk if it was for him.

“It depends. I usually go out with friends, most of the time. But if I have more than three days off, I would go on a trip,” he answered truthfully.

“So, Sho-chan is an outdoor type!” Aiba mused merrily.

“How about you?”

“Mm. I am an outdoor type too!” Aiba replied with a smile.

Sho laughed. Somehow, he knew that Aiba was an outdoor type. “Well, I never thought you could be an indoor type, so I’m not surprised.”

“Nino-chan is the extreme indoor type,” Aiba laughed. “He only goes out for work, and even that doesn’t count if you ask me,” Aiba looked at him seriously for a second before turning his eyes back to the road. “He lives upstairs, for God’s sake!”

That made Sho laugh out loud. “You two get along well.”

“We do,” Aiba approved. “I think he never said it to you but we’re childhood friends.”

“Really? He never said.”

“That’s how Nino-chan is,” Aiba shrugged. “He likes to tease.”

Sho thought about it. Truly, Ninomiya was a mischievous type. Sho wasn’t able to count how many times he had seen that gummy smile of him as he teased Sho for spending too much time in that bar for too long. He didn’t mind though. Ninomiya was strangely charming in his own way.

“Have you also met Jun-chan?” Aiba asked suddenly.

“I did,” Sho nodded.

“So you know their relationship?” Aiba questioned him, glancing at him for a second.

“It wasn’t hard to figure out,” Sho smiled.

That made Aiba laugh. “Good. I wouldn’t want you to get wrong ideas.”

“About what?”

“About me.”

Sho snorted. “That's a very funny claim. What kind of wrong idea are you afraid of me to get?”

Aiba laughed. “That I don’t have a serious relationship,” he claimed.

“Well, I sorta guessed that, you know.”

Aiba chose to smile instead of answering. The street lights were illuminating his profile, while the shadows danced around him. He was a mystery that was pulling Sho towards him. That was the moment Aiba pulled in front of Sho’s apartment complex.

“We’re here,” Aiba said, finally turning towards Sho.

“Thank you,” Sho said, as he got out of the car. Aiba followed him out, standing in front of him. He was looking at Sho, his eyes were reflecting the soft glow of street lights. Sho made no attempt to leave. They looked at each other for a long second before Aiba leaned towards Sho, and Sho certainly wasn’t expecting to feel the soft lips touching on his cheek.

It was only a moment before Aiba took a step back but it was enough to turn Sho’s whole world upside down. His whole world was enveloped by Aiba’s scent and his existence, as if he was the center of the world. Aiba was the world, and Sho was just one of the many moons, circling around him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Aiba put his finger on Sho’s lips, softly caressing them. “I’ll have this one on our next date,” he smiled leaving Sho baffled. “So you better take care.”

***

True to his word, Aiba got that kiss from Sho on their next date, and the next one, and the next one after that. There were dates. A lot of them. Sho never actually believed that Aiba Masaki was one to date someone in a serious way. For the first few dates Sho had thought Aiba was just playing with him, or just trying to pleasure Sho by giving him what his heart desires, which is himself. He wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case, as that was how Aiba Masaki was when Sho got to meet him.

“So,” said Matsumoto one day. It was one of the rare moments he got the company of Matsumoto, where the latter wasn’t focused on Ninomiya. “You and Aiba-san, huh?”

Sho turned towards Matsumoto, not sure about what to say, because, really, him and Aiba, huh? “What do you mean?” he asked, instead, wanting to gain some time to find a proper answer.

However, Matsumoto was a sharp one. Sho didn’t expect less from the person Ninomiya chose to share his life with. Matsumoto’s eyes were piercing through him, forbidding him to lie. “You guys are dating, right?”

“Dating…” Sho repeated, not being able to digest the sound of the word _dating._

“Aren’t you?” Matsumoto questioned.

“I guess that’s how it looks from outside,” Sho admitted. “I guess that’s what dating is.”

Matsumoto’s prominent eyebrows drew closer upon hearing Sho’s answer. “And how is it in reality?”

“I don’t know…”

Matsumoto raised his glass and took a sip from it. “You know that Aiba-san doesn’t usually date, right?”

Sho nodded. “That’s exactly why I’m confused,” he chuckled. “He keeps calling our outings as dating but I _know_ that Aiba Masaki _never_ dates.”

Before Matsumoto could answer, he heard someone clicking his tongue. Sho looked up, only to see Ninomiya sliding another drink to his boyfriend. “That’s wrong. Aiba Masaki _rarely_ dates,” Ninomiya explained. “And rarely isn’t equal to never.”

Sho avoided Ninomiya’s gaze. “Well…”

“Did you know he stopped seeing others?” Ninomiya asked casually.

That made Sho look up to him. “He did?”

“You didn’t know?”

Sho shook his head.

“I have only one thing to say to you, Sho-san,” Ninomiya started, suddenly very serious. Then he leaned on the counter, closer to Sho. “Don’t ever break my friend’s heart, Sho-san. You seriously wouldn’t want to know what I’m capable of when I want to take revenge.”

***

As the number of their _dates_ kept increasing, things started changing. At first, it was always Aiba, asking Sho about what he wanted, where he desired to go, which time was he available and so on. However, recently, Aiba had started to suggest places, activities and times to Sho. The dates, which were scheduled at night most of the time, changed into dates where they went out for lunch during the day and for coffee in the evenings.

They still met at the bar at night. Aiba still had the same effect on others and people still came to see him, but Aiba never paid attention to anyone since he claimed that he and Sho were _dating._

“What are you thinking?” Aiba asked on one specific Saturday morning. They were riding Aiba’s car yet again, because he insisted on picking Sho up from his house.

“Nothing,” Sho said, trying not to sound suspicious.

Aiba chuckled. “I can almost hear your thoughts,” he remarked. “But if it's something you don’t want me to hear, then I will not ask.”

Sho sighed. Why was he this perfect? It was making everything hard. They parked somewhere in Ginza.

“Where are we going?” Sho asked, curiously.

“Good question. Where are we going?” Aiba asked back.

“Are you asking me?”

“I haven’t really decided on anything,” Aiba admitted. “Why don’t we just walk around? Maybe do some window shopping?” he asked sweetly.

Sho sighed audibly this time. “If that’s what you want,” he said before starting to walk down the street.

Aiba caught up with him in two long steps with a bright smile on his face. It was crowded, given the fact that it was a Saturday, but despite the crowd the only person that mattered for Sho was Aiba Masaki. There was a brief moment where Aiba touched Sho’s arm, gently nudging him to switch places with him, making Sho walk on the inner side of pavement where he was away from the cars. Sho probably wouldn’t have realized if he wasn’t this sensitive towards Aiba.

He didn’t say anything. Aiba probably didn’t do it for Sho to say anything. He was like that. They walked around as Aiba escorted Sho like the gentleman he was. He occasionally stood in front of some stores, looking at the windows and asking Sho about what he thought about this coat or those pants.

“I don’t think you should be asking my opinion, especially about fashion,” Sho said with a shrug. “People say I have a very lame fashion sense.”

Aiba hummed thoughtfully. “On the contrary, I think you have a good fashion sense.”

Sho looked at him confused.

“Well, you have different colors of the same t-shirt. That’s just like _Obotchaman._ ”

Sho rolled his eyes. “Now you’re messing with me.”

Aiba laughed out loud. “I’m not,” he said in a way that certainly wasn’t convincing. Sho didn’t press on. At that moment, Aiba stopped in his tracks in front of a store. “Hey, doesn’t this look stylish?” Aiba asked, looking at Sho with shining eyes.

Sho just shrugged. It truly looked stylish and cool, and he could see what Aiba meant.

“Come on,” Aiba said as he scanned Sho from head to toe. He reached out for Sho’s hand and grabbed it, dragging him inside the store.

Aiba’s hand was warm against his own, that was all Sho could think of as Aiba found an attendant to ask for the pants and the jacket he saw in the showcase. Soon, Sho was being pushed inside the fitting room.

The black jeans fitted him perfectly, enveloping his long and slender legs while the draped t-shirt Aiba chose for Sho was showing his collarbones. When he got out of the fitting room, Aiba had already paid for the clothes.

“It fits you perfectly,” was his first comment.

“How do you even know about my size?” Sho asked.

Aiba smiled knowingly. “Let’s say I know many things,” he said mysteriously as he looked straight into Sho’s eyes.

After their shopping, they decided to go to a café to have some coffee. It was then that Aiba finally voiced his question.

“Sho-san.”

“Yes?”

“Ask for something from me,” Aiba said looking straight into his eyes. It was the same thing Aiba kept asking every time they met. It had become a ritual between them. Aiba would want Sho to ask for something from him, and Sho wouldn’t.

“I don’t need anything,” Sho replied without giving out too much. He truly didn’t need anything tangible, despite the fact that Aiba never asked what he _needed._ He needed and he wanted something he didn’t think Aiba could give him. Therefore, he kept saying that he didn’t need anything.

“I’m not telling you to ask something you need from me,” Aiba insisted this time. “I want you to _want_ something.”

They looked at each other for a long second before Sho decided to speak. “Then take me somewhere you want.”

“You want that?” Aiba looked taken aback.

“Yes,” Sho nodded.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve been taking you to the places I wanted for a while now?”

“Tonight,” Sho said. “I want you to take me somewhere you want _tonight_ ,” he said, emphasizing that last word.

***

That was how Sho ended up in a club which was apparently frequented by Aiba that night. It was a fancy place, like all of the places Aiba had taken him to until now. Sho hadn’t expected less from him.

All eyes turned to them as they entered the club. The whispers upon seeing Aiba could be heard even through the loud sound of the music. It was then that Aiba wrapped one arm around Sho’s waist, pulling him closer. Sho was taken aback since Aiba never initiated a close proximity like that since they started _dating._ This close, Sho could feel the warmth of Aiba’s skin through their clothes, and he could inhale his scent.

This close, it was hard to keep the raging feelings down.

When they reached their table, Sho decided to talk in order to distract himself.

"You seem pretty popular here."

"It's not me they are looking at," Aiba said, his voice lower than usual and his eyes dark. Sho tried to think that it was merely because of the darkness of the saloon.

"Then what are they…?” Sho asked, confused.

"They are looking at _you,_ " Aiba said, looking straight into Sho’s eyes. Those eyes burned with something that Sho couldn’t interpret, or couldn’t dare to interpret.

"Me? Why?"

"You don't know what you look like," Aiba sounded as if he had given up. "You have no idea what you're doing to me, and to all these people."

"That's…" Sho stuttered. He wasn't expecting something like this from Aiba. They were still so close, and he was sure Aiba would be kissing him in a matter of seconds. “I don’t really think they are looking at me,” Sho insisted. _They are looking at you,_ Sho wanted to say. How could people look at him when there was Aiba Masaki standing next to him?

Aiba shook his head, while his hand traveled up to Sho’s neck, playing with the strands of hair on Sho’s nape. Sho shivered. Aiba’s touch was as light as air but it burned more than any kind of fire could.

"You have no idea how good you look,” Aiba whispered on his mouth, before he locked their lips together.

The kiss was different from the ones they shared previously. This time, Aiba didn’t put any of Sho’s wishes into it as he just claimed what he wanted in a way he wanted. This time, it was purely Aiba’s desire that Sho could feel through the kiss. This time, Aiba was showing everyone that Sho belonged to him.

When they parted, or when Aiba let him go, Sho’s knees were weak, therefore he had to cling to Aiba. He was sure he was ruining Aiba’s expensive dress shirt as he clung to it but there was no other way for him to stand. Aiba was holding him firmly, and Sho could feel a reassurance through his touch. _I won’t let you fall,_ Aiba was almost saying.

Sho’s heart started to beat faster when Aiba buried his face in his neck. His breath was hot on Sho’s skin and it was intoxicating. “Can I?” he heard Aiba whisper. He was amazed how much of a gentleman Aiba could be, even in such a situation.

“Yes,” Sho breathed out.

The moment Sho gave his consent, he felt Aiba latching his lips to his neck and sucking there. Sho shivered under the gesture. To think that Aiba Masaki wanted him just as much wasn’t something that Sho could describe with words no matter how good he was with words.

When Aiba pulled back, his eyes were darkened with passion. “I’m sorry,” Aiba whispered as he leaned over and aligned his forehead with Sho’s. “I was trying my best to do things properly with you,” he started, seeming slightly shaken. “I never act this selfishly towards anyone,” he confessed looking into Sho’s eyes. “With people I spent time with, I only want them to have fun and be pleased. But not with you. You are different.”

“Elaborate,” Sho demanded for the first time since they started dating. It was the first demand Sho had ever made of Aiba.

“With you,” Aiba, despite looking shaken and taken aback, answered, “I want to make you happy, make you feel good and please you like I did to others too, but I also want to have you. I want you to be mine, and only mine. I don’t want anyone to lay their eyes on you.” His arms around Sho tightened almost in a possessive way. He pulled back a bit, looking at Sho’s eyes, almost begging him. “Will you let me be selfish tonight?”

Sho felt like his heart was going to burst. This was what he was waiting for all along. Aiba always wanted him to ask something from him. And it was true that Sho didn’t need anything. What he wanted was Aiba Masaki himself. He wanted Aiba to be his own, he wanted Aiba to desire him as much as Sho desired him. And now, after spending months dating and dancing around each other, Aiba was standing in front of him, saying that he wanted Sho more than anything.

"Ask for something from me" Aiba said, almost desperate. He was looking straight into Sho's eyes, only wanting to give more. Sho could tell that he needed to give something to Sho, anything. Aiba was ready to give him the world, had Sho asked.

"Until now, I thought that you could never give me what I wanted," Sho said truthfully. He never thought he could have Aiba Masaki for himself. He thought he could never get close to him, because Aiba was the sun, and if he flew too close to the sun, his wings would melt.

"Try me," Aiba challenged.

"I want _you,_ " Sho said, emphasizing that last word strongly. "I don't just want your body, I don't just want dates. I want _you._ As a whole, as mine. Can you give me that? Can you do that?"

Aiba smiled. And it was one of the best smiles he’d ever given to him. His arms around Sho tightened once again, holding him firmly and close to his body. "Well, just to inform you, I have already been yours for a while."


End file.
